Killfeed
The Killfeed is the portion of the HUD, present in all game modes including Hardcore, which presents a constantly updating log of kills obtained by players during a match. It is seen in the bottom left corner of the screen in all games but Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it is in the top right. Overview The Killfeed displays the most prominent action in a match: players dying. When a headshot is achieved it is always shown no matter what weapon was used. Kills in the Killfeed are displayed as the killer, the weapon used, and the victim. An example would be: Player 1 Player 2 In the above example, Player 1 killed Player 2 with an M4A1. In the case of suicide, the cause of death is shown, followed by the player who killed him or herself. An example would be: Player 1 In the above example, Player 1 killed himself by his/her own grenade. In addition, the Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III killfeeds affix "mistakes were made." Player 1 can also do this by exceeding the boundaries of the map. Player 1 Mistakes were made. In most games, player name colors are dictated by their team; friendlies are white, green, or blue, and enemies are red. However, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the players' names are colored by the team's faction: OpFor is orange, Spetsnaz is red, TF141 is white, Navy SEALS are blue, and Rangers are yellow. In Free-for-All, all player names are either white or blue. In certain games, the killfeed also reads out certain aspects of what occurs during the game, such as flags being captured, bombs planted, players calling in killstreak/scorestreak/pointstreak rewards, and players ranking up. In games after and including Modern Warfare 2, this information is generally shown on a different part of the user interface, along with their calling card or title. Trivia General *When a player is indirectly killed, such as killing someone in the blast of an oxygen tank in Modern Warfare 2 or a bomb site, a skull and crossbones is shown as the killing weapon. It may also appear when a player was killed by something that is unlikely to be fatal, such as Flashbang or Heat Wave. *If a player falls to their death, an icon of a person falling appears next to their name. *In Black Ops and Black Ops II, killfeed cannot be seen in split-screen. *A direct impact from a grenade or a similar projectile for a kill will show a person being blasted with a projectile in the killfeed. *In Black Ops II, Black Ops III, and Infinite Warfare, the player is awarded a Quad Feed medal for getting four consecutive kills showing in the killfeed at once. *In Modern Warfare 3, Ghosts, and Infinite Warfare, kills with an underbarrel attachment (grenade launcher or shotgun) will simply display the weapon it was attached to rather than the underbarrel itself in the killfeed. *In Black Ops II and Black Ops III, the player cannot see updates to the killfeed when under the effect of EMP, Power Core, or EMP Grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops *If someone is revived, the victim and the reviver will appear on the killfeed with a syrette as the weapon. *Knife, gas, tomahawk, underbarrel, and killstreak rewards all have a red splatter background. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Being crushed by a Care Package will show a person desperately running from a large white object about to crush them. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Melee kills when holding a weapon will show a fist in motion to the left, while kills with fists will be shown to the right. Similarly, in cases of suicide, the weapon is horizontally flipped. Category:Game Terms Category:Multiplayer